


Club Fantasia

by LilMancub



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMancub/pseuds/LilMancub
Summary: Mickey Mouse turns an old armory into a nightclub where Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and Muppets characters go to hangout. With help from his friends, Mickey's nightclub is ready to make things happen
Relationships: Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse





	1. Outline

**Author's Note:**

> May be rated M down the road

Hey, guys. This is the outline to my new story under the Disney category. Thought I’d take a short break from the DC stories. No worries for I’ll get to them soon. For now, let me explain about what the fanfic will be.

=====What is the story?=====  
The story is dubbed “Club Fantasia” which is like House Of Mouse but bumped up in rating to be a TV-14 type of medium. Unlike the TV show, this fanfic like the others out there will focus on not just the characters of the Disney brand but also Marvel, Star Wars, Pixar and Muppets as they will frequent the club. It’s like a somewhat mature humor story but nothing too raunchy to be a TVMA or rated M worthy. XD. 

=======Summary======  
After Mickey and friends lost their nightclub, the House of Mouse years ago, the head mouse revives the club in a new light bigger and better than before now known as Club Fantasia. It’s still a challenge despite Mickey owning the club fully without a landlord as various characters from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and Muppets now enter the club that can accommodate them all.  
=========About the new incarnation of Hunter Lawton======  
Like my three fandoms being DC Superhero Girls, Justice League and Sonic the Hedgehog, the OC in the Disney universe is a mouse inhabiting Toontown. He will be working at the club as a bartender with Goofy. As for his appearance, think of him as a tall version of Mickey Mouse with medium brown fur in the face instead of cream like Mickey and Minnie’s with blue polo and khakis sporting black shoes and the usual gloves being blue instead of white. Plus, his muzzle is slightly longer. He also owns a St. Bernard named Clarissa. If you watched Pluto’s short Pluto’s Blue Note and saw a big girl St Bernard on the left as she and the other girl dogs were watching Pluto singing somewhat at his doghouse, that’s the one. As for Hunter himself, he is a work at home mouse in which he prefers it that way. Unlike his friends, Mickey, Donald, Goofy or Max, he doesn’t have anybody to date yet. He’s kind of an oddball although Cuca may be a love interest or not. We’ll have to see but as for the OC, that’s it for him.  
=======How I’m Going to Organize the Story=====  
The story format is similar to the episodes of the House of Mouse series focusing on characters from various properties. Keep in mind that I wouldn’t have all of them crammed into one episode to focus on each of them. That’ll be insane and tiresome. But I will show some of them at the tables or certain events that go on in the club. Just tell me which character in the Disney umbrella you want to see in the chapters. I’ll do the best I can. But I will feature Mortimer a bit more. Like the TV series, he’s a pain in the ass to most if not all the Disney characters. But story wise, it will focus on the comedic antics of what goes on in the club. That’s all it really is. 

=======Staff Workers=======  
Mickey Mouse: Boss of the Club. (He’s King of Disney after all. XD)  
Donald Duck: (Greeter and Co-Owner)  
Minnie Mouse: Planner and Manager  
Goofy and Hunter: Bartenders  
Pluto: Mascot of the Club  
Clarissa: Mascot of the Club  
Daisy Duck: Receptionist  
Clarabelle Cow: I guess she can be a bartender in the upper deck.  
Cuca Loca: DJ  
Horace Horsecollar: The technician of the club.  
Also, the robots from Wall-E and Star Wars appear as helpers of the club crew.  
Droids from Star Wars: Cleanup and Servers  
Wall-E Robots: Wall-E- Cleanup, Burn-E- Repairbot and assistant to Horace and Supply-R: Inventory and Supply management.  
Max Goof: Valet  
(Pete won’t be the landlord but he and Mortimer Mouse would try to put the place out of Mickey’s hands and into their own throughout the series. They’re like the main antagonists. I may have Ludwig Von Drake and Scrooge McDuck in there in the future.)

=====Will Other Disney related fanfics be in the works?=====  
Yes. After I post the this outline and the first episode of Club Fantasia, I’ll be able to do some stories in the Mickey Mouse universe. Keep an eye out for it.  
That’s it for the outline for Club Fantasia. Feel free to drop messages in my PM or reviews related to Club Fantasia or other Disney related content. It means a lot. Now the first chapter will be up today as well after this outline is posted. Thanks and as always, LilMancub out and I’ll see y’all in the next one.


	2. The Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and friends take the tour of the new nightclub before the grand opening. Guest characters are the droids from Star Wars and Wall-E, Burn-E and Supply-R from Wall-E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Hey, guys. This is a new story and my first one in the Disney category. After watching so many movies and shows on Disney+ did this story came to mind. Damn I wish D+ can just release House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Works House of Villains the Christmas special already. Anyway, feel free to fav and follow the fic to be alerted for updates. On with the story as the Disney characters belong to obviously Disney. Not me. Let’s get it.  
=====Episode 1: The Sneak Peek======  
In a big armory used for conventions and other events in the past, Mickey Mouse with his friends Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Hunter Mouse and Horace Horsecollar were witnessing the place filled with tables, giant speakers with a DJ booth, a bar area, arcade and pool area with TVs along with the bar and a dance floor. Minnie, Daisy, Cuca Loca and Clarabelle Cow were also there as they were seeing the layout of the club.   
“Gawrsh, Mickey. How did ya get a place like this? Fancy. Ha-yuck!”, Goofy said as Mickey with a smile on his face explained.   
“The armory was closed down for a good while and thankfully being the flagship mascot for Disney has it’s perks. I was offered the building for a good deal and it was history from there.”, Mickey said as Minnie Mouse noticed some tall poles on the stage and glared.   
“Mickey, why are there poles on the stage?”, Minnie said as the other girls rolled their eyes at Mickey. Donald snickering at the poles didn’t help as Daisy elbows him to cut It out. Hunter smiled nervously as he voiced his confession.   
“Actually, it was my idea to have them there. Not Mick’s.”, Hunter confessed as Clarabelle smirked.   
“I get why you would do such a thing. Hee-hee-hee. You naughty boy.”, she teased as Mickey and Pluto deadpanned at the tall mouse.   
“So you’re the one who want them there. Care to explain?”, Mickey asked as Pluto nodded wanting Hunter to do so. However, Hunter with a devilish grin on his face prompted Minnie to stop the subject.   
“Okay, boys. Let’s drop the subject and focus on why Mickey bought the armory.”, Minnie said as Donald felt disappointed.   
“Ah, phooey! I was looking forward to Hunter explaining about the poles. Hee-hee-hee!”, Donald said only for Daisy to glare at him. Mickey then explained the reason behind having the armory.   
“I figure we can make this a hotspot for Toontown in Main Street for all the toons to hangout and relax. Think about the possibilities of our fellow Disney friends all together in one roof.”, Mickey said as Goofy nodded.   
“Yeah but don’t you think the place is too big? I can make an echo in here. Watch. Hello!”, Goofy yelled as his echo came as he tried again.   
“I asked you first!”, he shouted as the echo came back. It went on until Donald got irritated.   
“WAAAAACK! Shut up already! WAAAAAAAACK!”, Donald quacked in anger until Daisy puts her hands on her hips.   
“Donald, you calm down this instant!”, she said as Donald stopped his tantrum as Goofy laughed. Hunter answered Goofy’s statement of the place as he observed the decks.   
“That’s because Disney has ever growing worlds and due to Star Wars, Marvel and Pixar being in the mix as well, it makes sense to have that much room.”, Hunter noted as Mickey nodded.   
“Exactly. Also Kermit The Frog and his pals will be there too.”, Mickey said as Hunter sheepishly grinned.   
“thanks, Mickey. I forgot all about the Muppets. My boy Animal is gonna dig this club.”, the tall mouse said with a smile as Minnie kind of felt a little hesitant of Animal due to his wild behavior.   
“Let’s just hope he doesn’t destroy the club. That would be a disaster.”, Minnie said but Mickey assured his girlfriend.   
“No worries, Min. Kermit and the gang knows how to deal with him.”, he said as Horace thought about something.   
“Who’s going to work in this club? We need to think of some positions between all of us.”, Horace stated.   
“Horace’s right. Let’s see who’s going to do what. Sure I’m the owner and Donald is as well.”, Mickey said as Donald nodded.   
“Oh bo y!”, Donald said happily as Goofy grinned.   
“Dibs on the drink server!”, Goofy chuckled as Hunter nodded.   
“You mean bartender. But I’ll help you out. After all, some of the guests do not need too many drinks. Especially Fight Man and Juggernaut.”, Hunter shuddered at the two reckless Marvel characters. Some of the others were confused about Fight Man but heard of Juggernaut.   
“Who’s Fight Man?”  
“Yeah. Haven’t seen this feller around much. What’s he like? I like to meet ‘im.”, Goofy said as Pluto growled at the mention of Fight Man as Clarabelle grew confused as Hunter explained.   
“Fight Man’s a Marvel character who is destructive in his superhero career. Let’s just say he does more damage and then some than good. It’s that bad.”, Hunter said as the others now know what’s up. Minnie brought the group back on track as she thought of a position for herself.   
“Maybe I can be a planner of sorts. Like management of the club. Pluto and Donald can greet the guests, Horace is the technician, Clarabelle can assist Daisy and Cuca in reception work.”, Minnie said as Cuca was okay with It.   
“That’s fine and all. But who’s going to help keep the place tidy after closing time?”, Cuca asked.   
“Don’t worry, Cuca. The droids from the Star Wars universe can help out in cleaning up.”, Mickey said.   
“Also, Wall-E, Burn-E and Supply-R can help too.”, Hunter chimed in as Donald furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Who are they and what can they do?”, he said rolling his eyes at Hunter. Hunter deadpanned at the duck as did the others.   
“Don, I’ve told you plenty times over who they are. Wall-E is a trash compaction robot perfect for cleaning up trash, Supply-R is in charge of supplies and Burn-E is a repair robot. Burn-E is perfect for Horace since he can fix technical issues and replace parts.”, Hunter said as Donald now know who the robots are.   
“We might need some bouncers in case fights break out. Especially on the supervillain side.”, Daisy said.   
“Yeah. Marvel and Star Wars villains are the worst alongside our typical Disney baddies.”, Mickey said.   
“Yeah. But I don’t mind catfights. That can be an exception. Hell, I can be the ref. I can see it all now. She-Hulk vs. Titannia vs. Elastigirl. Beating the tar—“, before Hunter can say more, the girls glared harshly while the guys shook their heads indicating a bad idea.   
“By the way, how are you going to hide the poles over there?”, Clarabelle said as Hunter smirked using a remote to hide the poles and then made them reappear before putting them back.   
“That’s quick. Ha-yuck!”, Goofy chuckled as Mickey cleared his throat.   
“Now that we have everything settled with the jobs, the grand opening will be on a Friday this week. It’s perfect this way. And the best part is that Peg Leg Pete is not the landlord.”, Mickey said as Hunter smirked.   
“That’s for damn sure. No way in hell will he take over this (dolphin chirping) club.”, Hunter said.   
“HUNTER!!”, the girls scolded him for using such foul language much to Pluto snickering. Hunter grinned as Mickey shook his head disapprovingly at the tall mouse’s language and Pluto chuckling. The group then checked out the whole club as they went upstairs to the upper deck where it is spacious with tables and had TVs on the walls thanks to Burn-E and Wall-E mounting them with Supply-R giving them mounting brackets for the TVs.   
“Gawrsh. Those bots sure know how to fix up a Place for us. So many TVs, Mick.”, Goofy said as the head mouse grinned.   
“Yeah. And the whole place is very spacious and rightfully so.”, Mickey noted. Donald noticed some doors labeled Private Room.   
“What’s in these doors, Mickey?”, Donald wondered.   
“Yeah. Why’s it labeled “Private Room”?”, Minnie said suspiciously as Mickey had no clue until Hunter grinned rubbing his hands together like a perv. However, Cuca glared and bonks him upside the head yelling and cursing at him in Spanish.   
“AUUG! Cuca, what the hell?!”, Hunter said rubbing his head as the bird puts her hand on her hips.   
“You know what you did! First the poles and now the private rooms! You’re such a perv and an idiota!”, she said as Mickey shook his head. Goofy being a goof tripped over a chair and did his trademark yell crashing into a wall.   
“I’ll get him.”, Donald said as he did just that.  
“So how are we going to promote this grand opening?”, Minnie wondered as Clarabelle had an idea.   
“How about a Ladies Night where during the first hour, they get in free with half off drinks?”, Clarabelle said as Hunter grumbled under his breath.   
“Geez. How come us guys never get in free for at least one night? That’s bull.”, Hunter said only to get hit in the ribs by Cuca and Clarabelle.   
“Oww! Will you two stop that? I was Just making an opinion.”, the tall mouse said exasperated as Minnie sighed at Hunter’s misfortunes. Daisy, Mickey, Horace and Pluto were sympathetic towards Hunter after getting hit. After Donald and Goofy came back, the group continued the tour going from the upper deck, private rooms and the stairs leading to exits in case of an emergency. Even the elevator checks to see if they’re working in which they are. The group soon went to the owner’s box where Mickey can oversee the whole club with chairs made for Mickey and Minnie.   
“Gosh. Now that’s what I call a bird’s eye view.”, Mickey said in awe as Minnie giggled.   
“I know. It’s perfect. The disco ball shaped like our heads makes it so cute!”, Minnie squealed as Mickey marveled at his namesake shaped disco balls.   
“Okay. So we checked out the whole club. Especially the storage for the booze.”, Hunter said as Mickey nodded.   
“Yeah. And it’s locked and secured for safe keeping. There’s plenty of booze from different worlds.”, Mickey noted.   
“Yeah. The liquor from Tatooine and Endor are here also. But I must warn you guys to be careful not to overdo it with those.”, Hunter said as Goofy wondered.   
“Why not? Can’t be that bad.”, the lanky dog said as Clarabelle raised an eyebrow.   
“And how did you know about this? Have you even tried them?”, the gossipy cow asked as Hunter and Donald nodded.   
“Yeah. I got buzzed within seconds but still had some awareness on me. Unfortunately, Donald and Mortimer overdid it and due to being Lightweights did they get heavily drunk tearing up the bar in Tatooine. It was so bad that Mickey had to bail us out of jail with the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca.”, Hunter said glaring at Donald who grinned nervously. Mickey glared at the duck remembering the incident.   
“Yes and you three were nearly shot by security droids. Thankfully, your ban is lifted but please be careful from now on.”, Mickey said to the two as Hunter and Donald nodded. Mickey then looked at his phone checking the time and gasped.   
“Gosh! We’ve been here for a couple hours.”, Mickey said as Hunter nodded.   
“Yeah. And I need to get some shut eye but first we gotta take the bots Wall-E and the others home. The club is all set to go and all we need to do is lock It up until Friday hits.”, Hunter said as Mickey agreed.   
“Good idea. I’m looking forward to opening our new club. But I’m not surprised at a certain somebody for adding something to the mix.”, Mickey smirked at Hunter as the girls in the group had glares on their faces.   
“What? Just adding something the guests would like. Hell. Gaston and those three blonde airheads gushing on him would have a blast in there. If ya know what I mean.”  
WHACK!  
“OWWW!”  
“Ay-ay-ay! You pervert!”, Cuca said as Hunter rubbed his muzzle.   
“Yeah. Even the taller stepsister of Cinderella can have fun with Hunter.. Ha-yuck!”, Goofy said only for Hunter’s eyes to bug out of his head.   
“Goofy, what the hell? No way am I gonna let Drizella do that. What is wrong with you?!”, the tall mouse said in disgust. Cuca and the girls giggled at his misfortunes while Donald snickered but Horace felt indifferent while Mickey and Pluto shook their heads at Donald and Goofy.   
“Maybe Ursula.”, Donald said as Hunter glared at the duck.  
“Don’t even think about that. No way am I thinking of that.”, he said as Horace said something.   
“She-Hulk?”, he said as Hunter raised an eyebrow but felt satisfied.   
“That’s better. If I play my cards right, I—OWWWW! Are you trying to make my arms raw?!”, Hunter groaned as Cuca hits him again. Clarabelle, Minnie and Daisy sighed at the mouse’s antics as Minnie tried to stop Cuca from wanting to beat him up.   
“Just don’t pay any attention to him, Cuca.. Besides, he needs his arms for the grand opening.”, Minnie said as Cuca sighed.   
“Oh all right. But no funny stuff, Hunter! And you better behave yourself at the club!”, Cuca warned as Daisy and Clarabelle nodded.   
If he doesn’t, I’ll get Drizella on him.”, the cow smiled evilly much to Hunter’s horror.   
“You wouldn’t dare!”, he said looking at Clarabelle and the girls like they were nuts. Mickey just patted the tall mouse on the arm for assurance.   
“Just behave yourself and Clarabelle won’t have to do that. Trust me.”, Mickey said as Hunter nodded with Pluto agreeing with the head mouse. Soon, the group left the new club as Goofy noticed something missing.   
“Hey! Where’s a sign on the club? Don’t we need one?”, Goofy said as the gang noticed this.   
“You’re right. I haven’t thought of that. Ha-ha.”, Mickey said as Donald sweat dropped.   
“Really, Mickey? Really?”, Donald said as Mickey ignored his gripes.   
I’m sure we can order a neon sign but it’ll take a week to deliver.”, Minnie said but Cuca spoke up.   
“We don’t have a name for the club yet. How can we order a sign on the club if we don’t have a name for it yet?”, she asked as Mickey pulled Out a wand and pointed at the building.   
“Not to worry, guys. I have the right name for this club.”, Mickey said concentrating on the wand as the zap hits the front of the building. Appeared is a neon sign in blue that read, “Club Fantasia” with some stars surrounding the building. The gang were amazed as Hunter smirked.   
“Now that’s a fitting name for the club.”  
“Yeah. The stars and the whole magic atmosphere from the inside out lives up to that name.”, Hunter and Cuca said as the others murmured amazement comments. The gang was about to head over to their homes until Horace voiced one thing.   
“Who’s going to be the valet who parks the cars?”, he asked as Goofy answered.   
“My son Maxi is up for the job. He’s a natural. Ha-yuck!”, he said as Minnie and Mickey agreed.   
“Good idea, Goof. While we had the House of Mouse years ago, Max did well parking the guests’ cars. Does Max know of the new nightclub we set up yet?”, Mickey said as Goofy chuckled sheepishly indicating he forgot to tell him about it. Donald then groaned at the clumsy dog’s forgetfulness.   
“Ah, Goofy! Always sidetracked! Now what are we gonna do?!”, Donald groused as Hunter calms the duck down.   
“Relax, Don. I can call Max tomorrow and talk to him about it. I’m sure he’ll want to do the valet thing again. And trust me, with so many characters entering the club other than cars, he might be stoked about the Millennium Falcon or the Tie Fighters. Leave it to me.”, the tall mouse said as Mickey smiled.   
“Great idea, Hunter! With three more days left, Max will have time to think it over. Anyway, let’s all get some shuteye.”, Mickey said as the gang greeted goodbye before heading to their homes awaiting what’s to come of the new nightclub as the grand opening ribbons were tied up at the entrances.   
A/N: And that’s the first chapter to Club Fantasia, folks. That’s the prologue and like I said above, this is my first Disney fanfic posted on Fanfiction. If you want details on my story, look back on the outline. Feel free to fav, follow and review the story for ideas of what characters you want to see in the chapters other than Mickey Mouse characters. Note that they have to be part of the Walt Disney umbrella being Disney, Pixar, Star Wars, Marvel, Muppets or Fox. Some Touchstone or Hollywood Pictures characters can appear as well. After all, those two were internal studios of Disney. As always, LilMancub out and I’ll see y’all in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all in the next one


End file.
